


Edge of Hate

by MarshmallowBun



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Body Horror, Cannibal jokes will happen, Hallucinations, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannibal is not a good person, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Sassy Will Graham, Sick Fic, Someone Help Will Graham, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Travel, Will Graham Has Encephalitis, Will Graham is mentally ill, Will REALLY hates Hannibal right now, Will hates Hannibal, Will is a Mess, Will slowly falls for Hannibal, abigail hobbs is a hallucination, abigail hobbs is dead, i mean i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowBun/pseuds/MarshmallowBun
Summary: After the fall Will Graham wakes up worse for wear, unable to move because of his "broken leg". Will and Hannibal along with Chiyoh go into hiding, the whole time Will plots to kill Hannibal while he loses his mind.





	Edge of Hate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hannibal fanfiction I have written I just finished the last episode yesterday and I was so sad and excited and it made me think of this!

Will wakes up in a larger bed, the bed smells familiar to him but he can't place it. He tries to sit up but cringes in pain, when he looks down he is greeted by a broken leg unwrapped and twisted wrong. He sighs and finally looks up as he realizes a noise he didn't notice before. He sees Hannibal butt naked, showering. Will didn't move, Will didn't do anything he just sat and watched as the monster he tried to kill by throwing him and himself off the cliff that should have been their doom, was cleaning himself. Hannibal realized his gaze and turned around looking him dead in the eyes. Hannibal turns off the water and steps out of the shower dripping wet. He grabs a towel that was hanging next to the shower and began drying himself. The whole time never breaking eye contact with Will, but not saying a word either. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked over to Will once in front of him he leaned down and kissed Will. Will didn't flinch or push him away when Hannibal pulled away Will could see the excitement and happiness in his eyes. Hannibal straightened up and walked out the room leaving Will alone. Will couldn't help but think that he was dreaming or rather having a nightmare, a bit of him believed he died and went to hell with the manipulative man know as Hannibal Lecter. When Hannibal returned he was fully dressed and had a plate with a cut of meat on it decorated over complicatedly like how he is known to decorate food. He sits down next to Will as he offered him the food. 

“Tell me, who is on the menu?” Will weakly mumbled in a hoarse voice.

Hannibal smile at him, “Bedelia Du Maurier, she cooked it herself.”

Hannibal cut a piece of meat for Will, knowing that if he handed him the knife he would end up with it sticking out of his back. Hannibal brought the meat to Will’s mouth. Will shook his head mumbling, “n-o, n-no, I don't … I can't, n-o…” Hannibal shrugs bringing the fork back up to his own mouth and chewing up the piece of meat but not swallowing it. Instead, he grabbed Will’s chin, forcing Will to look at him. Hannibal leaned forward kissing him, he forced the food from his mouth into Will's. Will flinched when he tasted the food and feel Hannibal’s tongue graze his own. When Hannibal released him of the kiss he pushed Will’s head back trying to get him to swallow it. He did reluctantly, letting out a struggling noise then leaning over the bed and vomiting all over the side of the bed. 

“shame,” Hannibal said cutting another piece of meat and eating it this time. “Guess you can't handle solid foods right now.” 

Will glared at him making Hannibal chuckle a bit. “My leg isn't supposed to look like that.” Will gurgled looking down at his broken leg Hannibal following his gaze then back to him with confused eyes. “My leg is broken, I thought you were a doctor.” Will said with venom laced words. 

“Ah, yes” Hannibal smiled again and stood. “I'll go and get something for that and something to eat, can't have you going hungry now can we.” With that, he left again leaving Will with an empty stomach, a broken leg and a breaking mind.

As Hannibal entered the dining room Bedelia looked at him. “I see your obsession rejected the meal I cooked.” She said in a trembling bland voice. She still sat at the dining table with a stone face.

“Sadly my poor Will isn't able to hold down solid foods at the time.” He placed the plate in front of Bedelia, “I plan to make some bone marrow soup.”

“I'm surprised he hasn't tried to run away by now.” Bedelia picked up a knife and fork and took a bite of her meat on the plate.

“Will believes his leg is broken, and even if he didn't believe that he is stuck with me,” Hannibal said walking over to the cooked leg on the table cutting the meat off to save for later. He then took the bone into the kitchen where he began to heat water to put the bone in to soften the marrow to make soup.

When he came back Bedelia had finished the plate and was sitting quietly. “What are you going to do now Hannibal?”

“I'm going to go tent to my Will, then I'm going to have to ask you to do something for me when I return.” Hannibal walked off but not before grabbing one of his bags that held medical supplies. 

Hannibal returned to the room to Will emptying his stomach or at least trying to. All that is left is liquid and stomach acid rising through him. Hannibal walked over and rubbed his back. Will smacked his hand away with a glare, he gaged one more time then pulling himself back properly onto the bed. 

“The soup will be ready in an hour or two,” Hannibal smiled, “but for now let's look at your legs.” He picked one up and Will winces in pain. 

Hannibal braced his leg keeping it straight and he began wrapping his leg as if it were actually broken. But Hannibal knew it wasn't, but Will didn't need to know that. It would make it easier to keep him for the time being. When he was done he looked up at Will, he was sweating profusely and his hair clung to his face. Hannibal went into the bathroom and wetted a towel, he walked back and began wiping Will's face gently. 

“I,” Will gasped for air the continued, “hate you”

Hannibal leaned down and kissed his forehead, “I have a surprise for you, my dear Will.” He smiled. “But you should rest for now when you awake I shall show you.”

Hannibal lifted the covers and tucked Will in, Hannibal left him in the room again closing the door behind him just as Chiyoh walked in followed by several dogs. Hannibal smiled as the several strays ran up to him expecting a homemade treat that he would always give them. He knelt down and began petting each dog, he stood back up and throw some meat to the dogs which they happily ate.

“Ah, I was reduced to a simple dog treat I see,” Bedelia said flatly.

Hannibal ignored her and walked up to Chiyoh, “thank you for doing that for me.” Hannibal said.

“It was no problem, they are well trained and it was easy to pull the wool over the eyes of animal control.” She said and walked over to the table and sat.

Bedelia looked over to Chiyoh then to Hannibal. “You wanted me to do something for you correct?” Hannibal looked at her and nodded.

“Would you kindly buy three tickets for a flight to Europe,” Hannibal said more than asked. “From there we will buy tickets to Japan.”

“As I see that I have no other choice and that you will kill me soon, I might as well.” She said calmly.

Chiyoh looked to Hannibal with a conflicted look. The same look she gave him years ago when his sister died when he wanted to kill a man who had killed his sister, she wanted revenge but didn't want to kill anyone. But her look is different now, she wants to leave and be free but she doesn't want to kill someone for her freedom. Like a bird in a cage wanting to be free, but once freed she doesn't know what to do with her freedom. She eventually turned her attention to the dogs putting their heads in her lap. 

Hannibal grabbed Bedelia’s laptop and placed it in front of her, he looked over to Chiyoh, “please watch her while I go and check on the soup.” Chiyoh nodded and walked over to beside her and watched as she ordered tickets.

Will tried to sleep but he couldn't, no matter how much he wanted to, no matter how heavy his eyelids were, no matter how much he told himself to sleep he couldn't. He couldn't stop thinking about how a few months ago he was finally normal, how he had a family and how much he missed them. He missed Molly and their son but he thought this was all for the best. He was different now, he was changed he couldn't live with them without seeing them dead or see them be killed by his hand. Wanting to go back to them was a fantasy that died long before he left to find the red dragon, at the time the tooth fairy. He missed Abigail Hobbs, he missed his mother he never knew he missed his dogs. Everything good in his life left.

“Hey Will.” Will gasped hearing her voice he snapped his head to the other side of the bed to see Abigail sitting on the other side of the bed looking at him. Her throat was covered in blood with a gaping slash that twitched as she talked. “You don't look so good.” 

Will let out a weak laugh, “you're one to talk.” He smiled fondly.

“I guess you're going to see more of me now that you have this mindset again,” she smiled back at him. “at least this time you went with Hannibal.” 

“Why did you want me to go with you two so bad?” Will asked already knowing the answer.

“Because we were going to be a family. You, me, and him.” She laid down next to him. 

“I'm so sorry, Abigail.” His eyes were fuzzy probably from throwing up and dehydration. “I'm sorry I couldn't save you.” 

She smiled at him and put a hand on his face. It felt so real to him as he finally drifted off to sleep.


End file.
